Love Found In Clouded Eyes (Being Rewritten)
by DayLightDove
Summary: (AU) Rapunzel and her younger brother Jack move to a new town called Berk and become friends with two outcasts. While it's all happy at that moment, problems and troubles start to arise for the group. And during this drama, love might blossom between a certain two. Blind!Jack, Hijack. (sorry I suck at summaries)(On Hiatus/planning on being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! First chapter! I would like to point out that I have never done a modern AU that starts out without drama, or normal in fact. I also haven't done Blind!(put name here) fics either. So yeah.**

**So I'm happy I finally get this up.**

**So onto the chapter!**

* * *

Rapunzel Corona was nine years old when her parents decided to get her a younger sibling, her parents adopted Jackson "Jack" Overland. He was eight years old with white hair and pale skin. His eyes were a blank icy blue and they were blank because, he was blind.

With this information, Rapunzel wanted to protect her new brother at all costs but he was very reluctant to accept help and tried to be very independent, let alone let them touch him. But still Rapunzel tried to be there to help him for it was just in her nature.

Eventually though, Jack warmed up to them and, though reluctantly and only if he had too much trouble, began to let them help him.

It was on Christmas did Jack get to meet Rapunzel's, and he guessed now his, cousins. There was the eldest named Elsa. She had platinum blonde hair that was tied in a side braid with blue eyes and was twelve years old. Then there was the second eldest, Anna, who had strawberry blonde hair with a platinum blonde strip tied in two braids and blue eyes. She was nine years old. Then there was the youngest, Olaf, was three years old. He had blue eyes with short light strawberry blonde hair.

Jack got along with Olaf well. He was able to make the younger child laugh and have a great time. Anna reminded him a lot of his sister, she was caring and optimistic. And Elsa and Jack discovered they both had a love for winter and they bonded from that.

Rapunzel was glad to see her relatives getting along. For years everything was happy and Jack fit in like he was meant to be there.

But life isn't a fairy tale. Not everyone is kind and selfless. Many people are full of greed and envy. Some people don't accept your faults or imperfections. You're an outcast. Some people are sick and like to punish others. Those who do anything for money. But then there are those moments when you're happy and even find the love of your find those people who will look at you and accept your faults and imperfections. Those that will always be there for you.

Who knew that this would all start once the Coronas moved to Berk and meet two outcasts.

* * *

**It's too short. *sigh* oh well.**

**That's the prologue so stuff begins in the next chapter.**

**Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Next chapter!**

**Yay it's longer! I don't own these movies obviously!**

**I thank all you people who followed/ favorited/ reviewed!**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

15 year old Rapunzel sighed as she opened the car door. She and her family were moving into their new home here in Berk during the end of summer so they had time to prepare for school that started in a week. She looked to her left as she watched Jack, her 14 year old brother, get out of the car with his staff and the hood of his blue hoodie up. He tapped the bottom his staff on the ground as he called to Rapunzel, "I'm going to go check out the house, ok?"

"Don't you want to come meet the neighbors?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nah I'll do that later." He responded. With that he began slowly making his way to the front door and into the house.

Rapunzel then told her parents where she was going and headed next door. She stood there for a moment before taking a deep breath and knocking. There were feet running across the floor inside before the door opened to see a brunette woman whose hair was in a braid that reached her mid back and had a gray streak in it from old age. She had brown eyes and fair skin. She wore a long sleeved green shirt with a matching green skirt that reached her ankles. She wore a pair of black heels with a neckless with a single blue gem.

"Hello." She greeted with a Scottish accent

"Hi. I'm Rapunzel Corona. My family and I just moved in next door." Rapunzel said.

"Oh so you're who moved in. Well I'm Elinor DunBroch. Would you like to meet my family?" Elinor asked.

"Sure!" Rapunzel said with a smile. Elinor motioned for her to enter and wait in the living room while she got everyone. Rapunzel took this chance to look around the room. The room seemed to have an old style that consisted of furs and wood. There was a bear statue in the corner that Rapunzel decided to avoid.

"Hey there." A voice with a Scottish accent. Rapunzel concluded that they were most likely all Scottish. She turned around to find a red haired teen with blue eyes. She wore short jeans, a blue tee-shirt and white sneakers. "I'm Merida. What's your name?"

"I'm Rapunzel!" Rapunzel answered.

"Makes since." Merida said. And it did. Rapunzel had golden hair that was currently in a braid that reached just below her knees. Her eyes were a beautiful green and her skin was fair. She was currently wearing a pink tank top with a purple over shirt and a light blue skort with purple slip on shoes.

"So," Merida said, "Do you want me to show you around?"

"Oh yes please." Rapunzel said standing up. They left through the front when Rapunzel suddenly said, "Can I go get my brother? He'd like to meet you as well."

"Sure." Merida agreed. The two walked over to the Corona's new house and walked through the front door. They found Mrs. Corona in the kitchen.

"Hey mom?" Rapunzel called.

"Yes?" Mrs. Corona.

"Do you know where Jack is?" Rapunzel asked.

"He actually left a while ago to go check out the town. Why?"

"I was just seeing if he'd come with me so Merida can show us around."

"Oh is that who this lovely lady is?" Mrs. Corona said approaching her daughter and Merida, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind me asking but how old are you?"

"It's fine ma'am and I'm 15." Merida answered.

"Oh then you can show Rapunzel around since she's 15 as well!" Mrs. Corona exclaimed. With that the two left and went to see the town. They walked around with Merida explaining each place. When suddenly Rapunzel ran into someone who wasn't looking where they were going.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." A teen said. He had brown hair that reached the middle of his neck, green eyes, and covered in freckles. He wore a green shirt with a brown vest and jeans. Upon his feet were brown sneakers.

"Oh it's ok." Rapunzel said kneeling down to help pick up the papers he dropped.

"Oh and that's Hiccup Haddock, the son of Berk's mayor." Merida said.

"Oh well I'm Rapunzel Corona, new here in Berk." Rapunzel said as she stood up.

"Ah well it's always good to see new faces." Hiccup stuttered out, "I'll just be on my way."

As he began to walk away Rapunzel called out, "Oh wait have you by any chance seen a teen wearing a blue hoodie with a shepherds crook?"

"No," Hiccup said slowly, "Why?"

"Oh he's just my brother and can get lost in new places easily." Rapunzel answered with a nervous laugh.

"I can help you look for him if you want." Hiccup offered.

"Oh yes thank you!" Rapunzel exclaimed. The trio began to walk again when Hiccup asked, "So are you going to Berk High?"

"Oh yeah! Me and my brother." Rapunzel answered, "I'll be a sophomore since I'm 15 and my brother, Jack, will be a freshman."

"Ah." Hiccup said in understanding. They continued walking when Rapunzel spotted a familiar blue hooded, white haired figure with a shepherd's crook talking with a very colorful teen. She had brown hair in a ponytail with greens, yellows, blues, and pinks in her hair. Her eyes were a pinkish hue and she had pale skin. Her outfit was a green tank top and a green skirt that faded to blue in the longer back. She had indigo leggings and purple heels. Her makeup was pink eye shadow and she wore a golden choker, bracelets, and earrings.

"Jack!" Rapunzel exclaimed running up and hugging him.

"Oh, hi Punzie!" Jack said with a smile.

"Jack whose this?" Rapunzel asked.

"This is Toothiana Fairy. I call her Tooth." Jack answered waving a hand towards said girl.

"Hi you must be Rapunzel!" Tooth said, "You're brother is so nice! And we get to be in the same grade, yay!"

"Oh it's nice you made a friend!" Rapunzel said.

"Did you make any friends?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. "I heard people following you so…" He trailed off.

"Oh yes." Rapunzel suddenly remembered, "I'd like you to meet Merida DunBroch our neighbor and the mayor's son Hiccup Haddock."

"Hey." Merida said.

"Hello." Hiccup greeted.

"It's nice to meet you." Jack said turning towards their voices. "Hey why's your name Hiccup?"

"It's a long history." Hiccup sighed, "I was named after one of my great grandfathers. They were Vikings."

"Ah." Jack said with a smile.

"Hey Rapunzel?" Merida asked, "Is it just a fact that all your family has different hair color? Besides your parents I mean."

"It just makes us awesome." Jack said with a smirk.

"Right." Merida said rolling her eyes. While this conversation was going on Hiccup was studying Jack. Well more like his eyes. While he had looked towards them when they spoke, the foggy blue look unfocused as if looking passed them. Before he could say anything though, Rapunzel spoke up.

"Oh my mom texted me. Jack she wants us home to unpack."

"Alright." Jack said standing up and grabbing his crook. "Lead the way!" With that the two walked off with Merida following since they were neighbors and Hiccup and Tooth leaving there own ways.

* * *

**See it was longer! YAY!**

**Feel free to comment, review, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I'm so happy you all like this! THANK YOU!**

**Sorry for the late chapters but like I said this is my first time doing a story like this so it hard, but I'll try to update quickly!**

**I don't own any of these movies.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Hiccup watched as the three walked away. Those new teens left him with so many questions that, even if he never saw them again, would leave him hunting for answers.

"They're an interesting group, huh?" Hiccup jumped forgetting about the other girl, Tooth if he remembered correctly, that was here.

"Uh, yeah." Hiccup answered.

"So mister will I be seeing you in the halls of Berk High?" She asked.

"Er…Y-Yeah," Hiccup stuttered. "Look I should be getting home."

"That's fine!" The girl chirped. "Maybe I'll see you around!" With that she stood up from her seat and walked away. Hiccup stared after her and couldn't help but think, _'Berk has some interesting characters.'_

Sighing, Hiccup held his notebooks close and walked to his house. The Haddock house was large compared to other houses in Berk but it was understandable. It was the color of off white with a cream door and black roof. Walking up the steps to his two story house, Hiccup opened the door and was greeted by a black cat sitting there. This was Toothless.

"Hey bud." Hiccup said with a smile as he leaned down to pet the cat. Toothless purred in response and gave what looked to be a smile. Hiccup then headed up the stairs to his room, Toothless following. He then sat on his bed and opened one of his notebooks that was full of sketches of dragons and Vikings.

Hiccup looked at his latest drawing, a dragon called a nightfury. It wasn't complete yet, there were still a few details missing, but as he tried to work on it he couldn't focus. Hiccup's mind kept wondering to the strange new teens. Especially Jack. That boy had so many weird things about him that it left Hiccup's curious mind looking for answers.

Hiccup sighed. Why was Berk so weird?

* * *

Rapunzel and Jack entered their house and sat in the mostly empty living room on the couch. All the furniture was moved in but there were still boxes to be unpacked and smaller things to be moved in.

"So," Jack began, "How'd you meet those two?"

"Well I Merida is our next door neighbor with her family and Hiccup is someone I ran into looking for you." Rapunzel answered then she turned to Jack with a scolding tone. "Why weren't you here?! Do you know how worried I was?! You're in an unfamiliar town!"

"Look I was fine." Jack said with a smirk. "I was with Tooth wasn't I?"

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes. "And how did you meet Tooth?"

Jack 'looked' away and said, "W-Well I sorta…ran…into her."

"My point exactly." Rapunzel said.

"Hey it worked out." Jack said with a grin. "I mean she could be in my class so I have a friend now!"

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Rapunzel bit her lip and asked. "Does she know that your…"

"Yes." Jack said still smiling. "She figured it out from my staff and looking at my eyes. She also noticed how I didn't mention her appearance."

"She was unique."

"So I was told."

"Does this mean she could help you around the school?"

"Punzie I can take care of myself."

"I know that but-"

"Then why are you bugging me about this?"

"Jack please? I just want you to be ok."

Jack sighed. "If I let Tooth help me, but only if I _need_ help, will you let this go?"

"Fine." Rapunzel huffed. "But I'll be checking on you in the hallways."

"Please don't." Jack groaned. While he did appreciate her concern, Jack hated it if he was babied.

"Jack~!"

"Rapunzel~!"

"I'm just looking after you!"

"I know! But I don't need to be babied!" With this Jack shot his older sister a glare. Rapunzel sobered at the look.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Jack sighed. "No it's ok. You're just worried. You can check up on me but not constantly ok? I can take care of myself."

"Ok but if something happens find me." Rapunzel said poking Jack's shoulder.

"Ok but that goes for you too." Jack said poking her back.

"Alright." Rapunzel agreed with a chuckle. "Now, let's start unpacking!"

Jack groaned and flopped on the couch. "Do we have to?"

"Yes now get up." Rapunzel giggled. She grabbed Jack's wrist and began to pull him up. "Jack!" She groaned as she failed in pulling him up. Jack laughed but didn't help. Rapunzel huffed and let go of his arm, letting it fall on to the couch. Suddenly she got an idea and went into the kitchen, leaving her limp brother on the couch. She came back with a glass of icy water and poured it on Jack. Jack yelped and jumped off the couch, landing on the floor.

"That was not fair." Jack whined but there was a smirk upon his lips.

"Oh come on." Rapunzel said with a chuckle. Jack got off the floor and the two began to unpack the boxes.

* * *

**So that was that. Sorry If these aren't good chapters but like I said it's my first time doing normal.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited! **

**I updated! Everyone I updated! YAY! ****Oh and if you didn't notice, but I changed the crossover because, while I'll focus more on Hiccup when Hijack begins, I'll mainly focus on Jack and Punzie since their family.**

**Anywho I don't own these movies!**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Rapunzel yawned and stretched as she woke up. After she and Jack had finished unpacking things, they had gone to their respective rooms and gone to sleep.

Throwing the blanket off her and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Rapunzel gazed around at her room. It was very plan on the walls right now so she would have to paint them and the floor was a soft, white carpet. She had a large window near her bed that let her gaze towards the front of her yard.

A squeak directed her attention towards her windowsill and she was met with the sight of a small, green chameleon.

"Pascal!" Rapunzel exclaimed, picking up the reptile. She had been wondering where the little thing had gone yesterday. She stood up and twirled around with him in her hands, purple night gown fanning out around her.

"Oh I was so worried you had gotten lost or something, don't ever disappear again!" After bopping the reptile on the head lightly, she put him down and turned to her closet. She was planning on hanging out with Merida today in hopes to create a stronger friendship and that way she'll have a friend at her new school that came in what, five-six days? She looked over the hanging clothing before picking out a white t-shirt and jean shorts. After getting changed she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and braided her hair. After that she left the bathroom and walked down the hall, only to pause at the bedroom that was a few steps away from the stairs. It was her brother's room. Inside she saw Jack sleeping peacefully. Smiling, she closed the door a little bit more before walking down the stairs, where she found her parents.

"Morning!" She called out to them.

"Good morning sweetie." Mrs. Corona responded with a smile while her father just grunted. "So what are you going to do today?"

"I was going to hang out with Merida today, if that's alright." Rapunzel answered as she grabbed a muffin from the counter.

"Its fine dear, I'm just glad you've already made a friend!" Mrs. Corona smiled. Rapunzel smiled back and headed for the door. She stood on the porch for a moment before working up the courage and headed next door. After knocking on the door, she was met with Elinor standing there.

"Hi! I'm here to see Merida! Is she here?" Rapunzel asked.

"She and her father are in the back, doing who knows what." She let the blonde enter the house and walk through it to the back. There she found Merida and a man, who was most likely her father, dueling with sticks.

Her father had a striking similar appearance with his daughter. He had the same curly, red hair but it was shorter, blue eyes, and peach skin. However, he was much taller and had much more muscle. His left leg was a prosthetic leg. He seemed to hold the same excitement, maybe even more, then Merida did as they dueled. Shouts and clanks echoed as Rapunzel watched them from her spot on the back porch. Eventually, her father disarmed Merida and, before she could pick up her stick, he shouted out.

"Ah! Company!" He jogged up to Rapunzel, towering over her. "You must be the Rapunzel Merida's told me about. I'm Merida's father, Fergus. It's a pleasure to meet you, lass!"

"Hi! It's nice to meet you, too!" Rapunzel responded, feeling happy at the excitement the other was emitting. Merida came up beside her dad, laughing.

"So, what brings you here this morning?" Merida asked.

"I was wondering if we could hang out." Rapunzel answered.

"Sure! I'd like to get to you better anyway!"

"Oh are you going to have a little girl time?" Fergus asked. "Can I join in?"

"Get out of here, dad!" Merida laughed pushing her father towards the door.

"Alright, alright. I'm going! Don't push me around!" With that he slipped back into the house.

"Come, I know a place we can go that they won't bug us." Merida said as she grabbed Rapunzel's hand and pulled her past the trees that bordered the back yard and into the park that lay behind the houses. They sat down in a clearing, sitting across from each other.

Rapunzel giggled. "So that's your dad huh?"

Merida grinned. "Yeah. You're just lucky you haven't met the devils known as my brother's yet."

"You have brothers?"

"Oh yes, three of them. Younger than me by a few years but are mischievous little devils."

"Are they triplets?" She received a nod in response. "Wow that sucks. And I always thought Jack was the worst."

"What do you mean?"

"He loves to play tricks and pranks on people. Called him the Prince of Mischief and he lives up to that name today."

"Wow. Did you get him back?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "No. He almost got hit with a frying pan a few times but that's about it."

"What?" Merida laughed.

"I like to cook on occasion, and Jack happened to love scaring me in the kitchen. It's not my fault." The two laughed at the statement.

"So what do you like to do around here?" Rapunzel asked once their laughter calmed down.

"Well, I for one, love to go out and shoot arrows."

"You do archery?"

"Oh yeah," Merida said nodding her head. "My father taught me when I was a wee lass. Enjoyed doing it ever since. What about you?"

"I like to paint in my spare time and read." Rapunzel answered. "I've been told I'm very good by my parents, but I just do it for fun."

"Do you do any sports?" Merida asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, but I learned how to ice skate a few years ago because of Jack."

"The lad, ice skates?"

"He's always had a love of winter. I never found it strange."

"I will have to see that one day, because he does not seem like the one to do such a girly sport." Rapunzel hit her on the shoulder.

"It's not girly!"

"Alright! Fine, how 'bout he doesn't seem to have the grace for it." Merida said, hitting the blonde back.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Rapunzel grinned. The two stayed out there until they decided to head back for lunch. However, when they neared the DunBroch household, they were met by the sounds of laughter. They found Jack, chasing Merida's brothers around the yard, the three occasionally hiding causing Jack to pause and playfully search for the trio. Upon the porch sat Elinor, Fergus having to left for work, as she smiled at the group. They walked up next to her, laughing as the triplets tackled Jack.

"Your brother is very good with them." Elinor commented towards Rapunzel.

"Yeah, that's probably because Jack never choses to grow up." Rapunzel answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Elinor laughed. Merida rolled her eyes this time, but a smirk covered her lips.

The boy's had seemed to notice the new people and waved. Jack stood up from where he had been tackled and walked over to the women.

"Hey, Punzie! What's up?"

"I was just hanging out with Merida, what about you?"

"Well," Jack laughed. "I had come over to visit our neighbors only to be tackled by three little men." Jack smirked at the trio who were now running around the yard. "So I decided to have so fun! These guys happen to be very mischievous." A glint flickered in his eyes, making Rapunzel roll her eyes once more.

"Don't I know it." Merida spoke, agreeing with the albino's statement.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Elinor asked as she stood up.

"Sure!"

"Why not."

"Great! Then I'll go right ahead and make something. Should I know about any allergies?"

Both Jack and Rapunzel shook their heads. "Anything should be fine." Jack answered.

"Aright then." With that she entered the house, leaving the children to play around outside until it was time for lunch.

* * *

**So that was that. It was longer thankfully!**

**So feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	5. This is very important

**OK so I'm going to be rewriting this story because my writing has gotten better and I think I can write it better. I hope you all come and find the new version and I apologize for not updating!**

**These stories will be deleted once I get the newer version up with all the current chapters. I'm sorry I just have developed a new way of writing and I think this can be written better. Plus, I've learned new things as well as gotten better at others.**

**Hope to see you all at the newer version! :D**


End file.
